Ice and Sand
by The Ink Is Blood
Summary: Given into his own bitterness and sorrow he began to become invisible to all. Even the Guardians. That's where Sandy comes in.


Icicles gleamed, grown from the earth and ice that penetrated the now mystified street. The children danced, entranced by the glistening and cool snow that fell both beneath their boot-covered toes and above their covered heads. This was the time of year for magic, wonder, and the all important _fun_.

And of course, no one could hate a school day.

Jack questioned a lot of things, but never the moment when snow hit face. It was a dare, a challenge. Or at least it would have been if the children could see him, but still. It was fun. One snowball to the face, and the child was sure to play along. One became many, and wars were almost always declared. It was beauty in another light; _his light_. That is something he knew to be true. One of very few.

The Moon taunted him during these wars, silent among his momentary joy. It shouldn't have been such a bother to him, had the Moon never spoken to him that fateful day. The day the others refer to as his "birth". But the Moon had…and so it became a constant frustration for Jack to not hear from him again. Perhaps the Moon was busy, but he could have at least given at least a little gesture at hearing him. That would surely be enough, wouldn't it?

It didn't matter. He never listened, or at least that's what Jack figured. Had he, perhaps then at least one of Jack's questions would have been answered.

Turning his back away from the thought, he noticed the twinkle among the eyes of all the children. Despite being invisible, he knew that somewhere deep within their hearts that they knew he was real. How could they not when he still existed? Sure it was a measly one, but that could always change. Keeping hold of that hope, he continued his charades pummeling the children with snow and chill. Making them laugh, tumble, and smile with joy.

A war meant to last for days, ended in only a few hours. The children reddened from the chill, noses frosty, and bodies shivering. This was the moment Jack despised the most. Being left alone among his splitting thoughts. Finding himself huddled within himself, he felt the icy trickle of snow fall from his face. Unsurprised, he continued his woe and hugged his knees to himself, staff left propped up beside him along the building.

Sensing something, he dared to look up. Eyes widened, a smile grew again, and a golden memory stood before him. Built with sand it depicted him playing with the children, of their smiles and pranks. Of their love and hope. Standing he walked closer to it, surprised to find a golden man standing close to the image, sand spurring from his hands. The man was silent, but appeared relieved.

What for Jack didn't understand.

The sand-formed memory slowly evaporated under the short man's hands, and with a glint of dare in his eyes drifted off into the night sky. Jack finding himself competitive, if little else, called the wind to catch up to the man. Picking up speed, he beat the golden man among the clouds, and stopped. Dumbstruck by the images before his very eyes.

Twisting waves of sand sputtered from throughout the sky, drifting off into the houses below them. Finding himself enthralled by it, he placed his hand into one of the golden vines. Before him shot out an image of teddy bears and lollipops. Happiness and imagination. Love and warmth.

_Warmth,_ Jack pondered happily, _so that's what it feels like…_

Suddenly aware, he noticed that the Sandman was beside him, watching joyfully at Jack's awe.

"So, you must be the Sandman." Jack asked, a smile stretching among his pale lips.

Sandman nodded, and took out his hand before Jack. Taking the hint Jack took out his own, and they both proceeded to shake.

_Perhaps this was the beginning of a good friendship, _the Moon considered as he watched over the pair, _good job Sandy_.

**A/N: Despite not being my usual genre to write, I really did enjoy writing this. It may not be very good, but I consider it a keeper. Now off to the books…**


End file.
